


you’re just so tempting (dare I say taunting?)

by SuccubusKeith (83protons)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Universe, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Groping, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, I promise, Implied Bottom Keith, Implied Voyeurism, Implied/Referenced Somnophilia, It’s Lance being a kinky fucker with dubious morality and Keith rolling with it, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not as bad as the tags make it look, Perverted Lance, Pre-Relationship, Rutting, Sleep Groping, Slutty Keith, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/83protons/pseuds/SuccubusKeith
Summary: He’s pretty sure he’s shaking and trembling, and he feels like a fuckingslutfor letting the taller man take advantage of him like this, but for some reason that just makes it all the much hotter. Lance has clearly been groping him like this for months now, watching Keith fall apart without any inhibitions under his touch, has heard all the slutty, needy noises he can produce, all without Keith knowing. He should be angry,he should,but how can he when Lance makes him feelthis good?Or:Lance has been groping a sleeping Keith to orgasm for months now and Keith finds he really doesn’t mind.





	you’re just so tempting (dare I say taunting?)

**Author's Note:**

> I... deeply apologize for this level of filth. Whoops. 
> 
> As per usual, written and posted on mobile, and un-beta’ed.
> 
> To those who are readers of **Eyes lit ablaze,** I plan to update it sometime this month, I just had a busy few days and no inspiration whatsoever. If you’ve got suggestions or ideas, email it to me at **GhostlyGlitters@gmail.com** or shoot me an ask at **SuccubusKeith** on tumblr.

Okay, here’s the thing; Keith should probably have expected something like this when they started sharing a bed. But really, for once in his life, Keith decided to trust someone. He trusted Lance in his inner sanctum, his room, at his most vulnerable state; asleep. But then again, it’s _Lance_ he’s talking about. He shouldn’t have expected anything else.

 

Lance, the guy who talked about the kinky, perverted, sometimes disturbing sexual fantasies he had during the team’s monthly sleepovers, after Shiro, Allura and Coran had already gone to sleep, because they would immediately shut him down, despite quiet groaned protests from the rest of them.

 

Lance, who spoke about his (albeit very little) sexual experience at the most inappropriate times, who admitted to spying on a classmate slowly edging himself on the Garrison roof for hours at a – _wait a tick..._

 

Surely it wasn’t – _wow._ Okay. Yeah, _no._ He definitely, 100%, _really_ shouldn’t have expected otherwise.

 

Keith would like to say he didn’t expect Lance to do something like this, but it would seem like Lance had experience with seeing him lost in ecstacy. He was perfectly aware of his own exhibitionist streak, but the thought of Lance listening to his whimpers, moans, cries and whines, hungry eyes watching him shiver and shake with his uniform to his knees, legs in the air, ass on display and that damn vibrator pressed deeply inside of him for all the world to see... _Oh God._ That idea isn’t helping his current predicament _at all._

 

Anyway, back to the point.

 

He had _trusted_ Lance; they started to share a bed together after falling asleep on the rec room’s couch a few too many times. Keith’s insomnia seemed magically gone when a warm body was pressed to his, and the same went for Lance’s nightmares. Seven months ago, Lance showed up at Keith’s door at 02:17 AM, Earth Time, according to the Castle, and the unspoken agreement to just share a bed from then on out was made barely a minute later.

 

They always seemed to wake up tangled in one another, and it was awkward for about three months until they just decided to cuddle and spoon from the get-go. Another month later, and Keith started to have wet dreams like some goddamn horny teenager, every fucking night. That’s not to say that he wasn’t a goddamn horny teenager, but he normally had more control over himself than that. It was incredibly embarrassing, and yet Lance seemed to sleep through Keith slipping out of the bed to clean up the mess in his shorts every single night. Curious, seeing as Lance is an incredibly light sleeper, but Keith never had any reason to question it.

 

Until tonight, apparently.

 

Now he knows why Lance was so damn insistent on Keith wearing those loose cotton shorts and tank top.

 

_“Wearing jeans to bed is an abomination, Keith!”_

 

 _Sure, Lance, that’s_ absolutely _the reason why you made me wear easy-to-access clothing,_ Keith thought bitterly.

 

Tonight had been a night like any other, pressed together with one of Lance’s arms slung over Keith’s waist, and the other wrapped around his chest, Keith holding the arm around his chest with both hands, and Lance’s face buried in his shoulder.

 

Except tonight, Keith hadn’t been able to sleep. When Lance stirred, he had quickly pretended to be asleep – a skill he perfected as a child, often pretending to be asleep when his brother, Shiro, came in to check if he wasn’t secretly reading his sci-fi books. Just even out his breathing, make sure there’s some erratic movement behind closed eyes, shift around a little, sometimes make a tiny noise. Easy as pie.

 

Lance had whispered his name twice, trying to gauge if he was awake. Keith decided to respond on the third call, but it never came. Instead, the lazy arm slung around his waist moved slowly, bunching up his tank top. Two fingers settled on the skin of his stomach, drawing slow, feathery light circles around his navel, making his muscles clench slightly, before moving to his hip, pulling the shorts down just enough to expose the skin of his hipbone. The fingers were back, and remained there, burning the same slow pattern into the skin there as it had on his stomach.

 

It was unusual behaviour, but it wasn’t like it didn’t feel nice and comforting, so Keith didn’t really care, even if it did make him sigh shakily.

 

He was very much aware of his own attraction to Lance, and he was pretty sure there was some kind of attraction on Lance’s side as well. To want to touch an attractive person in an intimate way wasn’t a crime, he was sure he’d do the same if he had the guts to.

 

Keith has to admit that this wasn’t in his plans though, the present situation being as it is:

 

After a few minutes of Lance’s fingers tracing his skin, Lance suddenly flattens his palm against the skin, squeezing his hip slightly, fingers digging into the sensitive area near his stirring cock a little too closely for comfort. Keith barely restrains a whimper, wondering what the fuck is going on, when Lance pulls him even closer by both the hand on his hip and the arm around his chest. Lance’s palm burns into his hip, and he briefly has time to wonder when Lance’s hands got so damn big before he feels lips brushing against his shoulder, then teeth, and... _oh._ A small whimper tears from his lips as Lance sucks a small mark into his skin, light enough to be gone by morning, then another right under his ear, this one earning the sick fuck behind him a quiet moan. He feels Lance’s lips morph into a smug smirk at his reaction and he barely resists punching the other man because really, _what the fuck is happening?_

 

Keith gets his answer when Lance’s hand slides into the back of his shorts, grabbing a handful of his ass and then, he _squeezes._ A stuttered moan escapes him, mouth falling open in a quiet pant. He tries to squirm away, but the arm around his chest tightens and Lance starts kneading his ass and _oh._

 

Suddenly, the _last_ thing he wants to do is get away.

 

He barely registers himself whining and digging his nails into Lance’s back, and then suddenly he realises he’s on his other side, facing Lance.

 

_When did that happen?_

 

He lets his thighs fall open in the most natural way he can manage, then shifting to shove one of his thighs between Lance’s, so he can rut against the other man’s leg. In his daze, Keith realizes there’s two hands squeezing and kneading and pulling his incredibly sensitive ass cheeks apart now, and God, it feels like Heaven and Hell combined. His hips buck erratically, trying to get away from the intense touch, but fucking himself against Lance’s leg instead as a result. He lets out stuttered string of moans and breathy _“ah, ah, ah,”’s,_ panting harshly into the other man’s collarbone, and Lance seems to be in a similar predicament, if the low groan in his ear is anything to go by.

 

He’s pretty sure he’s shaking and trembling, and he feels like a fucking _slut_ for letting the taller man take advantage of him like this, but for some reason that just makes it all the much hotter. Lance has clearly been groping him like this for months now, watching Keith fall apart without any inhibitions under his touch, has heard all the slutty, needy noises he can produce, all without Keith knowing. He should be angry, _he should,_ but how can he when Lance makes him feel _this good?_

 

God, the idea of Lance not touching him anymore is unbearable.

 

He decides then and there that he wants to see. He wants to see how Lance is looking at him, and even though his mind is fuzzy, he already has an excuse ready for the next morning.

 

So, he opens his eyes. He makes sure to look blissed out and dazed, and just a tad bit confused, and he conjures up the sluttiest, neediest voice he can possibly manage, staring right at Lance’s shocked pretty blue eyes, and _begs._

 

 _“Please,_ more, please, fuck, _fuck,_ I–I _need–”_ Lance’s motions falter, and Keith chokes on a very real sob, the begging becoming real a lot faster than expected, rutting more insistently against the other man’s leg. “No, no, _no,_ don’t _stop,_ please, Lance, _please!”_

 

He watches the way something clicks in Lance’s eyes the best he can, with how his own eyes keep crossing slightly with pleasure, sees how Lance makes the deduction that Keith thinks he’s still dreaming, because _Keith would never,_ right?

 

Oh, Lance. How completely and utterly  _wrong_ you are.

 

The taller man rolls Keith on top of him, and starts dragging him up and down his leg on purpose instead of letting him rut on his own, and Keith sobs with the intensity of his pleasure, his stomach twisting with fire.

 

“Such a perfect, pretty little slut, just for me,” Lance whispers, a smirk on his face and eyes dark with lust. Keith whines, his hips stuttering at the humiliation. “Oh, so you like that, don’t you, kitten? You really _are_ a slut, aren’t you?” His voice trails off in a dangerously possessive hiss, squeezing Keith’s ass impossibly tighter. _“I’ll make sure my handprints are burned onto your tight little ass as a reminder.”_

 

“La– _ah–ah–ah_ –nce!” Keith whines loudly, and it’s honestly a new low for him. He’s definitely a fucking slut, he’d do truly anything the other man would ask of him right now if it meant release.

 

God, he’s _so close._ He doesn’t even care that he’s drooling and crying and downright _screaming._ It’s all too much. The filthy hot drag of his clothed cock against Lance’s bare skin, the hot panting against his ear, Lance’s lustful, gravelly voice whispering downright _sinful_ and humiliating things to him...

 

 _“Cl–Close,”_ Keith manages to choke out, and Lance growls, “Look at me.” He spreads Keith’s ass apart and strikes directly against his entrance, and Keith’s face falls slack, and he comes with a harsh, choked cry of the Blue Paladin’s name, his entire body convulsing. It’s the most intense orgasm he’s ever had, as intense at the two minute mark as it was the second it hit him. He moans and whimpers his way through it, still fucking against Lance’s leg even though he’s bordering on overstimulation before he blacks out. The last thing he hears is a shaky curse.

 

When he opens his eyes again, Lance is staring at him with eyes full of false concern, and poorly-concealed panic at the idea of getting caught, holding Keith to his chest once more. “You okay?” He asks. Keith wills himself to blush, and it comes easy to him just remembering what happened. He uses his squeakiest voice to blurt out, “F–Fine! Just a weird dream!”

 

He pushes away from Lance to scurry into the bathroom, allowing Lance to think that everything is fine and dandy, that Keith is none the wiser. 

 

With the knowledge that he just set an interesting chain of events in motion, he smirks, undressing himself. 

 

 _I can’t wait until tomorrow night,_ he thinks, feeling himself flush from head to toe when he sees the dried cum on his stomach and chest that cannot possibly his own, _It’s going to be interesting, indeed._

**Author's Note:**

>  **Feedback is highly appreciated!**  
>   
> 
> Follow me at **[SuccubusKeith](https://SuccubusKeith.tumblr.com/)** on tumblr.


End file.
